Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light beam scanning device, an image forming apparatus, and a scanning line adjusting method, and more particularly to a light beam scanning device that scans a scanned surface with a luminous flux, an image forming apparatus provided with the light beam scanning device, and a method of adjusting a scanning line scanned by the light beam scanning device.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-49468-A discloses an optical scanner, which includes a light source, a deflector that deflects a luminous flux irradiated from the light source, and an optical system including a group of optical elements that guides the luminous flux deflected by the deflector to a scanned surface. The curve in a scanning line is corrected by pressing at least one optical element. The tilt in the scanning line is corrected by adjusting the orientation of the at least one optical element.